Talk:Saryn (Warframe)/@comment-24406583-20140115142656/@comment-24406583-20140117174509
"A nice sacrifice for Saryn is a major sacrifice for the team, Saryn will never be one of the best damage dealing frames in higher lvls and will never surpass Nova in lvl 40+ in her current state. To say she will surpass Nova is downright wrong, no warframe right now can outdamage M prime + Antimatter drop combo, especially not Venom. Yes, we all know Viral can spread and procs, decreasing max health by 50% but the health and armor scaling gets to a point where Viral procs becomes a minor debuff and the damage becomes minimal. Her utility becomes minimal relative to other Warframes. To say Saryn > Nova in terms of raw ability damage is absolute absurdity. And let's not even go there with who has better Utility and who is a greater asset to the team." I forgot about that one combo that Nova has, and for that, my sincere apologies, but you're assumtions about saryn is all wrong. I read your post just yesterday, and I tried her for myself, using only her Venom and a flux, and I had managed to get all the way to level 47 before going to extraction in survival. We had about 2 rhino's in our team, and one ember prime. Keep in mind that I only used venom, molt at times I had to take cover or use my combo I suggested in my first post, and nothing else. Not even miasma. When we left out of extraction and it gave us the battle log, I was the one who did the most damage dealt with a whopping 35%, while one rhino had a 25%, Ember prime had 24%, and the other Rhino came out with 26%, thus, able to prove myself that my theory was correct. (It was Grineer, btw, so I didn't test it with Corpus) Yes, her Utility is minimal relative to other warframes, but still no where near useless. "A nice sacrifice for Saryn is a major sacrifice for the team" Oh, btw, In terms of my first post. I wasn't giving a tutorial about her usefullness toward the team, I was discussing how she's still usefull in tight situations when you're left off handling mobs by yourself, or if you're in a soloing mood, and wanted to complete missions on your own. Still, my theory being tested, Its no where near a sacrafice for the team, your assumtion of that has led me to believe that you haven't even tried out saryn in the past couple of weeks, nore have you even once tested out any of my tutorials/suggestions, and the fact that you even tried to come at me with contagion in your first post, given I've said "AGAIN, I'm just trying to showcase the usefullness of this ability, but as of late, it does need a buff. . . a nice, armor ignoring buff. . . persay. . . But it can still be useful toward people that likes to melee and be all ninja-y." shows me you didn't read all that I had to put out, thus, making your statements rash without testing any of my suggestions. So, all I have to say now, is Before you start saying anything else, at least try what I've put out, or come back to me if you don't like the results. "You completely missed the point in ranking up mods with Fusion cores. Fusion cores' use is beyond that of just ranking up Abilities. Making abilities '''scale' does not adversely affect the Fusion system, saying scaling would render the whole Fusion process useless is another absurdity and seems thoughtless. Scaling increases the damage of Warframes relative to the increasing Armor and Health of the enemie's increasing lvls, the damage must be scaled within reason to decrease the amount people calling it Overpowered or Underpowered while providing challenge, it does not nullify the usefulness of fusing cores. Buffing damage as in increasing numbers is not desired nor is it needed. Your suggesion on the introduction of percentage damage has been suggested by people and noted but the 25-50% more damage on shields is unecessary. How many mobs actually have shields outside of Corpus?"'' LOL? DID YOU EVEN READ WHAT YOU TYPED BEFORE PUTTING THAT ON HERE? "Scaling increases the damage of Warframes relative to the increasing Armor and Health of the enemie's increasing lvls," Yeah I know what you meant by that. You meant that Damage dealing abilities, and some utility, should scale when the enemies level increases, making it still useful in later levels, but you've just proved my point with that. Example: Lets say right now you're fighting level 5 grineer with your saryn. Nothing special, nothing new. and you JUST happened to have equiped your last special, your ult. So, you use her ult and all of the enemies are dead, right? Since your ult scales to the level of your enemies, as you suggested, you can continue to keep using it, since it's damage is increasing over the course of your enemies level, making your UNFUSIONED ult continuously kill higher level enemies, even to level 40, THUS rendering the whole "fuse your ult to make it stronger" useless, unless it's a utility ult, i.e. Nekros' SOTD. You've just proved my point. "One of the last things Warframes needs in High lvls is more basic damage based on simple numbers. The problem with your suggestion is that people in low lvls would scream OP and people in high lvls would complain the lack of utility. I suggest you to visit the the Warframe forums to see some bright ideas on all Warframes in terms of both Ability reworks and damage reworks. " LOL? NO? People in low levels would have the same ult as the people in higher levels, same affect and etc. At one point in your mind did you think that people were going to start complaining OP when damage ults already instant kill low level enemies? Even in higher levels, people with utility wouldn't even complain about it being "Too OP" because for one, I'm saying ALL DAMAGE ULTS should have this effect, as well as some assult utility ults, so it wouldn't just be Saryn who would have it, it would be also Rhino, Excalibur, Oberon, etc. AND ESPECAILLY OBERON, SO HE CAN SPAWN MORE HEALTH, WHO WOULDN'T WANT THAT? And who wouldn't want a nice damage dealing ult saving their arses? Seriously, I believe you really should think this through.